Christmas Without You
by GirlGoneGamer
Summary: When Yukie chased her family off over the holiday season, she starts looking for a way to bring back her Christmas spirit after being reminded of her past. (Amanda and Liam Balor belongs to xXBalorBabeXx!) (Jordan Devlin and OC paring)


**Hello everyone. It's been a long, long time since I made a story. **

**So, I've decided to create a Christmas story for the holidays. Last year, I wanted to make one but it was Fight Song and plus I was in a bad mood from a family emergency because of my sick mother. Now, she's better and here to spend Christmas with me when I was alone on that day without her. **

**And this new story is about Yukie and how she will be back the joy that was in her heart for the holidays without her own family and friends next to her, who she kicked to the side.**

**I do not own WWE, I only own this story and my original characters. So, everyone, make some hot chocolate, eggnog or Christmas cookies with a box of tissues, and enjoy this Christmas tale.**

* * *

**Chapter One: A Magical Time of Year?**

* * *

**December 20, 2019...**

At Little Big Kids Daycare, 2 year old Himawari was enjoying her first daycare Christmas party as her six friends who were her small toddler classmates were playing around with their parents and eating yummy treats.

But sadly, Himawari felt alone as she reminded her mother so many times that she was having her first Christmas party and wanted her to come.

Himawari sat down on the floor as she was eating her pepperoni pizza that was cut into small pieces, before she heard a familiar voice that was coming from the office. Her face lit up as she stood up and ran towards the white barred gate to see her 30 year old mother, Yukie Devlin talking to her 5 year old brother Ronan who was in the middle of his Christmas party after he ran out of class.

"But Mommy-" Ronan started to whine.

"No buts, Ronan Michael. We're going home, once I drop off this vegetable plate to your baby sister's class." Yukie explained as Ronan saw the vegetable party tray that had, tomatoes, carrots, celery, cauliflower and even red bell pepper slices, which made 5 year old stick out his tongue in disgusted.

"Mommy!" Himawari called out, before Yukie turn to her right to see her 17 month old daughter who had a smile on her face with her small hands, gripping onto the bars.

"Hey there, baby girl." Yukie greeted, before kissing the top of Himawari's shoulder length black hair. "Himawari is leaving now." She told Dakota who was Himawari's toddler teacher.

"Now? Are you sure you don't want to stay for the pizza and cookies?" Dakota asked, before Yukie handed her the vegetable tray.

"No, I'm taking my kids home now. They don't get to see me as much when I'm off the road for the holidays." Yukie explained, before she lifted up Himawari over the gate and Dakota gave the 30 year old mother the toddler's coat and her unicorn backpack. "Well, I'll see you again after New Years." She responded before lifting up Himawari into her arms and Ronan walked out of the classroom with his stuff.

After saying their goodbyes, Yukie led the kids to her 2018 black Chevrolet Suburban as Ronan climbed into the front seat and the mother buckled Himawari into her carseat, before leaving the daycare.

While driving by their street, Ronan and Himawari were amazed of how everyone had put up decorations on their front lawn and bushes, while Yukie rolled her silver eyes in annoyance. Parking the SUV in front of the house, Yukie noticed that Jordan was home early for his holiday break, before taking the kids into the house and watched them, running towards their 29 year old father.

"Daddy, we miss you!" Himawari responded as Jordan lifted her up into his arms.

"I miss you too, Hima. But guess what, since I'm home early, why do we go to the mall today and go see Santa?" Jordan suggested as Himawari and Ronan were still showing smiles.

"Santa!" Ronan and Himawari cheered happily, which made Yukie rolled her eyes and taken off her green jacket.

"You two can go. I'm staying here." Yukie responded, before the three looked at her in shock.

"But Mommy, that's not fair, you do this every year!" Ronan whined as he hugged Yukie's legs.

"Can we just go to Wal-Mart or Target instead, where we can find Santa, just standing outside ringing the bell, asking for money to keep to himself?" Yukie suggested as she managed to remove Ronan from her legs.

"Yukie, the last time that happened, he asks if you can do acts for him for $50 until I did Devlin Side on him. Now, come on, we haven't spend anytime with our two little ones in a while. And I'm sure Santa will be there to ask what do you two want for Christmas." Jordan explained while making the kids feel more excited about seeing the man who spreads Christmas cheer.

"Can I hug him too?" Himawari asked, knowing it was her first time meeting him.

"Of course, he would love to meet and get a hug from a very happy kiddo like you, Sunflower." Jordan answered before Himawari squealed in delight, hugging her father's neck tightly.

"Please, Mommy? It's just the four of us. And Sarada is still at school where she can not annoy us." Ronan explained as Yukie look down at her 5 year old son before he showed the big puppy dog eyes which were making her smile a bit, before she looked away, saying an audible _'Fine, we'll go.'_. "Yes!" Ronan exclaimed, before the four left the house, leaving in Yukie's Suburban and heading towards Orlando International Premium Outlets.


End file.
